A Bored Sunday
by Read Write Inspire
Summary: l Sally and Paul went to the fair, and left Percy and Annabeth alone, bored at home. What do they do? They go to Wal-Mart. l Rated: T l Genre: Parody & Humor l Words: 1,300 l Warning: Should be extremely funny l No hate in the reviews l


"I'm so," Annabeth said, sitting on the couch upside down. Her legs were bent and held on to the top and her head rested on the floor. "Bored!"

Percy was by the television and shuffled through the DVDs. "Finding Nemo?"

"Nay," Annabeth replied.

"Transformers?"  
"Nay,"

"Twilight?"

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Why the fudge do you even have that?"

Percy ignored her. "Perks of being a wallflower?"

"You know what?" Annabeth said, shuffling around on the couch so she sat upright. "Let's be psychos."

"What?"

"Let's go to Wal-mart."

**CHANGING ROOM**

"What are we doing here Wise Girl?" They looked around the store, seeing a couple of families, a dozen flies, and some hobos. Percy shoved him hands in his jeans and kicked an empty cup that was near him.

"Follow me." She grabbed his and dragged him through the department part of the store to the changing rooms. She shoved him in there.

"Wha-"

"Now say this," She whispered in his ear. He nodded when she told him. "Say it loud and clear."

"Got it."

Percy closed the door and locked it. He sat down and yelled, "Hey! Where's the toilet paper?!" Several customers looked confused, then their faces turned into looks of disgust. Percy crawled out into the nearest changing room that was empty next to him and strolled out casually. The customers didn't realize it was the bathroom guy. An authority knocked on the locked changing stall and Annabeth took Percy's hand and ran to the electronics.

**ELECTRONICS**

Annabeth stationed Percy at the corner of the isle and walked up to the cashier in that section.

"How much for that?" She pointed to a Green Day CD.

"$25." He replied.

"Here." She handed him a $100 which she gotten from Thalia, who stole it from someone. The cashier gave her an odd look. "Oh and I need the change in pennies." The cashier sighed and nodded. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave her a jug full of pennies. "Thank you." And she added the CD in the bin. Annabeth pursed her lips and looked at the pennies. "Oh.. I forgot I have to do laundry today. Can you make these quarters?" THe cashier looked pissed. He grumbled something incoherent and went to work. "Oh wait, nevermind!" Annabeth laughed and gave him the quarters back. "That's next week! Silly me!" The cashier muttered curse words at her and after a long wait she took the coins. She grabbed a handful of pennies and walked over to a little kid looking at the video games.

"Uh… can I help you?" The little kid asked.

"Want some pennies?" She gave him a toothy grin.

The kid stared wide-eyed at Annabeth. "Mommy!" He said, slowly backing away and running into several shelves, getting away from the creepy girl (who might have been a pedophile).

Annabeth walked back to Percy with the bin of pennies.

"I got the next one." Percy grinned and led her to the next section of the store.

**GLASSES DEPARTMENT**

Annabeth got several odd stares as she followed Percy, holding the bin of money. He pulled her into the eyeglasses room. A very bored looking diva sat at the cash register, filing her nails and another employee shelved glasses. An old couple and a little kid with his mom were looking at the sunglasses and eyeglasses. Percy went next to the little kid and grabbed a pair of women's sunglasses. He put them on and exclaimed loudly, "Oh em gee, these glasses are totally FABULOUS!" He looked at the empty space beside him. "What do you think Georgie? Do you like them?" He said, speaking to air. Percy made a clicking noise. "Georgie, don't be a party pooper! The glasses are faboo!" Percy paused and pretended to be listening. "Oh you're right! I need ones without lice!" Everyone in the room was staring at him by now. Annabeth tried to keep in her laughter as the little boy scooted away from him. Percy put back the sunglasses and walked over to Annabeth. An employee walked over to her and asked if she needed help finding anything.

She dropped the basket of pennies and screeched, "Why won't you people leave me alone!" And curled up in a fetal position. The employee deadpanned at her. Percy walked over and picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. She murmured quietly and chuckled. "Oh no my pennies."

**JOEY'S LUNCHBREAK**

Joey was a normal fellow. He ate lunch at the subway in his workplace, usually eating something healthy. This time he was going to be _spontaneous._ He was going to eat the most expensive cookie in Subway. It was $30. He grabbed the cookie and sat down at a cushioned chair. He was about to bite into the cookie when a raven haired boy walked up to him, smacked him on the forehead (making him drop the $30 cookie on the floor) and yelling "COULD'VE HAD A V8!" And running away. Everyone stared at Joey. He looked at the Subway cashier helplessly. "No refunds." He said. Shit.

**TOY ISLE**

Annabeth walked into the toy isle, holding on to Percy's hand. A little girl was looking at the dolls. Annabeth walked over to her and picked a Barbie off the shelf. She opened the package and pulled the doll out. The little girl stared at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked Annabeth. Annabeth whirled around and pointed the doll at her, holding the feet.

"ON GUARD!" She yelled. "OH NO! THE EVIL ZOURG OF GHOST BUSTERS!" She turned around and yanked a G.I. JOE off the shelf and started stomping on it. After several brutal blows, she sat down and looked at the toy. "Oh no!" Annabeth wailed. "I've killed my future husband!" An employee rushed into the isle and Annabeth jumped up and Percy ran away with her.

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS A PRICE**

Percy walked to the electronics once again with his Wise Girl and went to the wall of televisions. He stared at them until an employee came.

"What can I help you with?"

"How much is that one?" Percy pointed at a random TV.

"Um its $399."

"No, I said that one!" He pointed at the same one.

"Yes sir, it's-"

"OH MY GODS," He yelled at the employee. "I WANT TO KNOW A SINGLE PRICE OF A TV BUT YOU WONT TELL ME. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PRICE THIS," He pointed at the same TV, "THIS TV IS. ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO TELL ME?"

"Um- Sir-" He stuttered.

Annabeth thought she should take control.

"Um, excuse me, I don't know this man, but I think you should tell me what the price of that," She pointed to a different TV, completely different than the other one, "TV is."

"Ma'am he was pointing to that one,"

"NO! I WAS POINTING TO THAT ONE! OH MY GODS, IMBICILE!" Percy yelled, walking away.

Annabeth trailed after him, leaving the employee looking rather flustered.

**AT HOME**

Sally made dinner and invited Annabeth to eat with them, so she agreed.

"How was your day at the fair?" Percy asked Sally and Paul.

"Oh it was wonderful! I don't know why you kids didn't come." She listed a bunch of different things they did. "How was your day? What did you do?"  
"Oh, we went to Wal-Mart. Did normal stuff."

"Like…?"

"Yelled at employees, traded a $100 bill for pennies, fenced with dolls and stomped on toys, talked to invisible people, all that jazz." Annabeth said.

"Oh, okay." They continued eating.

**FIN. Sorry if it isn't funny. I tried :C **


End file.
